Gideon Gold/Fighting Method
As the current GIFL Champion, Gideon is considered the most powerful fighter in the entire league whose strength and speed far exceeds any under him. The only known fighter to have ever defeated him is Lyon, who has since been removed from the GIFL by his father, Othniel. Even prior to his enhancements, Gideon was a master martial artist with skills even greater than his father. Once he received his upgrades, his power only continued to grow to unstable levels. By using his new physical abilities, he can easily and instantly defeat his opponents within a few seconds and with a single attack. Because of his skill, he gave himself the title, God of Fighting (戦い神, Tatakaijin) and considers himself the reincarnation of the F!GHT King, though it is widely disputed among the citizens of BattleScar who believe Lyon to be the new king. Fighting Style Gold Style Martial Arts Passed only through the Gold Family, Gideon is a master of the Gold Style Martial Arts, a highly advanced form of close quarter combat that specializes in maintaining a balanced offense and defense, without sacrificing strength or speed. In fact, to utilize this martial arts properly, the user must maintain their body's at peak human physical abilities. Because many of the moves require an immense amount of force and energy to perform, it can place a great deal of strain on the user's body, eventually deteriorating it through overuse. That is why practitioners of the Gold Style are physically fit and possess great levels of strength and endurance. Gideon is able to use Gold Style to its greatest potential and is quite effective at using its moves in combat. He's able to easily dodge an opponent's attack and counter with his own in one fluid movement. He's also known to be quite methodical with his attacks, targeting vital areas of the body to increase the damage and momentarily stun them. Gideon deploys a large array of attacks that utilize punches, kicks and grapple techniques to defeat his opponents. He has a tendency to allow his opponent to attack, testing their skills in the process, and then effortlessly counter with a surgically targeted strike to sensitive areas to maximize the pain his opponents feel. Unlike Othniel, Gideon prefers to use more speed and agility to attack his opponents from different angles. Another difference between the two is that Gideon prefers to use his legs more than his father. Because he is incredibly tall, Gideon takes advantage of the reach of his punches and kicks, allowing him to deal damage from afar while simultaneously keeping his opponents at bay. He's often seen toying with opponents in this manner, attacking and blocking with his limbs, while halting their advance with his legs' stopping power. Even during his time as a child, Gideon was a highly formidable and dangerous combatant. He was able to engage in unarmed combat against opponents nearly twice his size and remain victorious, and he trains every day in an intense physical regimen to keep his skills sharp. Gold Style also allows Gideon to fight equally effective against a single opponent or a group. Its a style designed to use massive strength without hampering speed or mobility. Its considered a perfect style of fighting due to its ability to incorporate strength, speed, agility and reflexes, while also training the body to automatically respond to any situation through muscle memory. Othniel prefers to use Gold Style in a linear fashion, primarily taking advantage of his massive strength and durability. Gideon uses these same advantages but possesses greater speed and agility and allows him to attack from different angles. This gives Gideon a greater set of attack points to use his techniques and is known to quickly overwhelm any of his opponents within seconds. Movelist Gideon's arsenal is comprised of both Gold Style techniques blended with his Gear powers. He can perform any of his attacks with perfect fusion of these two fighting methods, seamlessly transitioning from different types in the middle of battles. Many of this techniques are designed to end a battle within a few short attacks so they inflict tremendous damage with little movement. Gold Style is his principle form of attacking, but can augment the power of these attacks through Golden Griffin. His Gear is designed more for protection by shrouding his body with pieces of armor. With his strength and power, Gideon is able to override his Gear's weight and still use his speed and mobility to attack with his armor. Standarad Techniques Gear Techniques Full Gear Trivia *Because the lion was traditionally considered the king of the beasts and the eagle the king of birds, the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature. The griffin was also thought of as king of all creatures. Griffins are known for guarding treasure and priceless possessions.